Many people seeking insurance coverage (e.g., life insurance, homeowner insurance, automobile insurance, boat insurance, health insurance, etc.) will conduct at least a portion of their search over the Internet. Often, however, a local insurance agency may not have a large enough Internet presence capable of providing the information that these people seek. Instead, insurance seekers may look to other Internet sources for their insurance needs. For example, companies (e.g., a lead generation company, an insurance lead supplier, etc.) may be used to provide information about different available insurance products, and in turn, create an insurance lead by collecting data from the insurance seeker. These insurance leads may then be sold to one or more insurance agents and/or insurance agencies. While this may be a useful system model, often problems may arise. For instance, an insurance agent and/or insurance agency may not be able to properly vet their insurance lead supplier. In such cases, the insurance agents may purchase one or more false leads and/or an outdated insurance lead, while actual insurance leads are not sold or ignored.